Twinkle Star
by dang regacho
Summary: The famous only rich people Fairy Tail Academy. Where everyone is diffirent. What can Lucy, Lissana, Levy, Mirajane, Laxus and Master Makarov can do to change these cold and lonely place.
1. Chapter 1

**Dang**: Hiiya! I'm new here please forgive me from the mistakes I done! GOMEN ! GOMEN !

**Lucy**: hmmm. what's with this story ?

**Dang**: Oh Lucy-chan ! thats a secret!

**Lucy**: humpp! i hate secrets!

**Dang**: well then ! minna** i don't own fairy tail**!

**Lucy**: if she owns it i'm sure me and natsu are already a couple

**Dang**: yup ! yup !

* * *

It was a normal day in fairy tail guild, the sun was shining the birds Is chirping and everyone was doing they're daily routines. Cana was jugging down a burrel full of alcohol , elfman was scowling jet and droy to BE A MAN !, Mirajane was polishing the glasses while listening from others conversation , natsu and gray was bickering and fighting , erza was eating her strawberry shortcake peacefully , Wendy, charle and happy were sitting around and talking, levy was reading a novel (I wonder what kind of story she's reading today I guess I ask her later), gajeel was nibbling an iron while lily is watching him and lissana and I were sitting in the stool and talking.

**LUCY'S POV**

'_Lucy can I ask something_ ' lissana asked

'_Sure what is it lissana_'? I said

'_ Do you like NATSU !_' lissana excitingly said while her eyes turn to a heart formed

'_Waaa_ !' I was so shocked that I didn't realize my face is turning to scarlet

'_Your bluuuushiiiiiiiing_' lissana teasingly said

'_I , I, I do not stop teasing me_' I pouted

'_Oooh ~~just admit it Lucy_' lissana just smirked on me

Mirajane who was listening in our conversation join us

' _OHHHHHHHHHHHHH~~ YOUR lovestruck lucy_ ' mirajane is squealing like an high school struck girl

' _Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! stooooooop it !_ ' they were really a sibling , a MATCHMAKER sibling from what I called it.

Deep inside I really love natsu . I really don't know why I fall in love with him. Strange isn't it? He's dense and an idiot but he's funny and a loving person. He will protect his nakama anytime anywhere. And beat the crap out of them who try to hurt his nakama. Well I only wish he realized my feelings for him

Suddenly the ground started to shake. I panicked and so everyone else while natsu and the others were in a fighting stance then a bright light surged us.

'_I cannot see a thing_' I said

Then the bright light disappeared and only I can see is a void of darkness. I started to call everyone

'_Natsu, erza, gray, wendy, charle, happy , master , minna-san where are you!_ ' but no one answered me

I was in the verge of tears.

I really hate being alone it reminds me of the day my okaa-san died and my otou-san was so depressed  
that he put all his time and effort to his company. My otou-san didn't cared about me so I run away from home.

but then I heard someone groaned so I followed the sounds of it. Then I caught a glimpse of Lissana

'_ LISSANA !' _I come running towards her

' _urrghhh. What happened?_' she asked while rubbing her temple

'_I don't know there was a bright light surged us then when I wake up the whole place become a void of darkness . I tried to call everyone but no one is answering m_e' worried and sadness is stained on my face while trying to help her stand up

'_Souka_' she grabbed lucy's hand and tried to dust her clothes

_'__**Don't worry everyone is fine**__' _said by the mysterious voice. That voice kinds of reminds me of someone I thought.

' _who's there !_' we both said

Then a very long, wavy, blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with one strand pointing upwards , a large green eyes and a slight child-like build. She wears a frilly, pink layered robe where a red ribbon tied in a bow is attached and appears to have wing-like adornments around her ears appeared in front of us.

'_** MASTER MAVIS!**_'

* * *

**Dang: **I need impovement ^^' !

**Lucy: **What happened to us ! O_O

**Dang: **You will found out someday :)

**Lucy: **Then post the next chapter !

**Dang: **Thank you for reading this even its not good ! GOMEN


	2. Chapter 2

**Dang**: T_T waaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! It's been a long time since I update.

**Lissana**: Hey ! I thought your not going to continue your story

**Dang**: Of course not ! I'm going to continue this. Well I'm just busy you see hehehe ^^"

**Lissana**: It's alright ^_^

**Dang**: Waaaa T_T Arigatou Lissana ~ chan ! Well on to the story !

**Lissana**: Wait you forgot something !

**Dang**: Huh? What is it?

**Lissana: **'sigh' Dang does not own fairy tail she only owns the plot of this story.

**Dang: **Oh ! Yeah ! Hehehe ! Arigatou Lissana ~ chan

* * *

**_Previously_**

_Then a very long, wavy, blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with one strand pointing upwards , a large green eyes and a slight child-like build. She wears a frilly, pink layered robe where a red ribbon tied in a bow is attached and appears to have wing-like adornments around her ears appeared in front of us._

_'__** MASTER MAVIS!**__'_

**Lissana POV**

' _**Hello there !**_ ' She waved to both of us.

We were still shocked and trying to adapt the situation

**_' It seems that your the first batch hmmm. ~ Oh well~ '_**She said in a cheerful voice

'Ma ~ Master Mavis' I started ' Can you explain what's going on here'

'And what do you mean by first batch!' Lucy exclaimed.

**_' Oh yeah. Silly me~ hehehe '_**Master Mavis said.

We both sweatdrop from her antics but shrugged it off.

**_' Well you see right now we're traveling through time'_**Master Mavis announced.

' What ! ' Lucy yelled, shocked was written on her face

**_' As what I saying, 'cough' 'cough' Master Mavis said_**

Lucy calmed herself down and waved her hand to continue.

Master Mavis nodded and continue_ '_**_ It seems some fairy activated my spell that I reserved for the guild and somehow the both of you were brought up here to accomplished this task '_**

' Task? What task? I asked, and a little confused by this new revelation.

_**' That's the both of you to find out '**_Master Mavis seriously stated.

' That doesn't explain the situation at all ' Lucy roared.

Master Mavis grinned widely at us. I was very confused and worried at the same time but as a fairy tail mage we cannot abandon this task, we'll going to accomplished this with Lucy~chan.

And then another dazzling light blast us again and we both fell into a deep slumber. The last thing I saw was Master Mavis murmuring something as I tried to make out what she's saying.

**_'' Good Luck, I'm counting to both of you''_**

* * *

**Dang: **This is so short -_-"

**Lissana: **Hmmm. I wonder where we going?

**Dang: **Urgghh ! Stupid Laptop ! I hate you why u delete my files T^T 'sulking around the corner'

**Lissana: **Ahhh Don't cry Dang~chan ' trying to comfort me'

**Dang: **But~ but~ but~ T^T

**Lissana: **I'm sure you can make a longer chapter next time so don't cry :D

**Dang: **Thank you for your kindness Lissana~chan but~~ Waaaaaaaa TT_TT

**Lissana: **'sigh' Thank you for reading and reviewing this minna !

**Dang: **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA T_T


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own fairy tail

_**Previously**_

_And then another dazzling light blast us again and we both fell into a deep slumber. The last thing I saw was Master Mavis murmuring something as I tried to make out what she's saying._

_**'' Good Luck, I'm counting to both of you''**_

**Lucy POV**

**~~~ Kringgggg ~~~~ Kringgggg ~~~**

'5 more minutes ' I groaned and stuffed myself to my soft pillow.

_' Uuurggh why does my head hurts so much today'_ I thought to myself. I tried to gathered my thoughts and then I remembered that Master Mavis send us in time with Lissana and then there was a bright light and then ~ then ~ then ...

I woke up sweating hardly and saw Plue licking mg foot. I rubbed my eyes and yawn, I said Good morning to Plue which he replied with a ' Puuuuuun' sound. I stood up and went to the bathroom, I took a bath and I noticed that my bangs was longer than before. I dried myself and wear a weird clothes, I went myself to the mirror.

My hair was blond as usual but my bangs is longer than before, it almost covered my whole eyes. I wear a puffed up sleeve around the forearm with a long slender sleeve that curve out like a flower at where the wrist is. The skirt is a pinkish red color. And there's a pinkish red ribbon in my uniform.

_'Is that me'_ I thought to myself.

I stop gazing myself to the mirror when I heard my stomach grumbles. I went to the kitchen and saw Plue sitting and waiting from me.

' Hey Plue ! ' I greet him with a smile.

' Puuuuun ! ' plue replied

_' I guess Plue is also hungry but I don't know where I kept his snacks, this place was so confusing ' _I thought.

And then my body move on its own and went to a small cabinet and brought the big lollipop to Plue

' Puuuuuuuun ! ' He cheerfully said, he grabbed the candy and eat it.

I giggled _' Wait, how come Plue manage to get out from his keys ' _I thought

'grooooowl ~~~'

_' Hehehe, I think I should eat first' _I thought to myself. I grabbed some milk and bread in the refrigerator and eat it.

~~ _**Timeskip ~~**_

_****_I finished my breakfast, grabbed my things and say goodbye to plue.

_' Wait, where am I going '_ I thought to myself.

' Hey Plue, do you know where should I go ' I asked

Plue confusingly looked at me, and pointed something at the refrigerator.

I took a glance at the place where plue is pointing out, and notice that there's some sticky notes stick on it.

I look closely at the notes and saw the things that I should do this morning.

_' Hmmmm. This is weird, all the things that I supposed to do is scribbled on it ' _I thought.

sigh, I grabbed the note and went outside the house.

_' It looks like I have to follow this notes, hmmmm I wonder where should I go ' _

__**THINGS TO DO**

_1._ Take a bath

_2._ Eat breakfast (Plue too)

_3._ Go to Fairy Academy

4. Avoid your classmates at any cost

5. Go to house

6. Do your homework

7. Eat some dinner

8. Go to sleep

_' 1, 2 Checked, hmmmm Fairy Academy, Wait Academy... '_

_'_ What the hell ' I murmured

_' Is that a school? When did the guild become a school ' _I weirdly thought what will the guild look like.

I sigh heavily ' _What the hell did i get myself into ' _I thought.

I was about to looked at the next one when I heard someone calling my name.

' Lucy, Luuucccccy ~~ '

I looked at the source of the voice and took a glimpse of lissana.

' Lissana ' I said, she was panting hardly and looked directly at me.

' Finally I found you ' lissana gave a grinned at me

' Ehhhhhhh. '


	4. Chapter 4

**Dang: **Gomen minna-san it took a while. T.T

**Natsu: **Yeaaah! and when will I appeared anyway

**Dang: **Well maybe on the next chapter Natsu

**Natsu: **Thaaatt'ss looooooong~~

**Dang: **Gomen Natsu T.T

**Natsu: **You better hurry up or I will burn you to crisp

**Dang: **Waaaaaaaaa ! have mercy on me

**Natsu: **Geez! you should make me cool okay and Dang does not own Fairy tail Hiro mashima does or Master

* * *

_**~~Previously~~**_

_I sigh heavily ' What the hell did i get myself into ' I thought._

_I was about to looked at the next one when I heard someone calling my name._

_' Lucy, Luuucccccy ~~ '_

_I looked at the source of the voice and took a glimpse of lissana._

_' Lissana ' I said, she was panting hardly and looked directly at me._

_' Finally I found you ' lissana gave a grinned at me_

_' Ehhhhhhh. '_

* * *

__**LUCY'S POV**

'You know I've been looking for you everywhere' Lissana pouted as he catch up her breath.

'HAHA, Is that so' I weirdly laugh as I look at her

'Well now that you are here we must go now' Lissana said, she grabbed my wrist and run.

' Wai-Wait where are we going?' I asked as we ran along the road

'I'll explain later' Lissana said. Then suddenly a limo car stopped in front of us and a butler came out.

'Milady shall I drive you to school?' the butler asked as he bow and open the door of the limo. As he open the door he look at me and said 'And your friend as well'.

I sweatdrop at this scene and whisper to Lissana 'Hey should we trust this guy he looks suspicious. Who the hell will stop in front of us and asked to have a free ride and that vehicle looks weird'. The butler seems to perk it up but said nothing.

'Dunno but this guy seems to know me. We should trust him, a lot of weird things just happened to me this day you know' Lissana whisper in lowly voice.

I have no choice but to follow her, we entered the limo car and as we enter I was very shocked. The limo cars looks very luxurious, the seat were made of black leather but still comfortable to sit down, there was a small coffee table and in there place a small cup of tea and a teapot. There was a small bar inside of there but no chairs around them. There was a calm song playing on the weird box thingy, I have never seen like it on our place. And finally a four tv screen that appears to be pictures that are moving as if they were really inside of the small box.

' How did they entered inside' I said as I poked the screen.

' Woooow this place is amazing I have never seen like it' Lissana said as she picked up the cup of tea and took a sipped of it.

' Wooooaah, this is delicious. Lucy you should try one' Lissana said with a smile as she put down her tea, make new one and give it to me. I took her offer and took a sipped of it.

' Woooaaah its really delicious. Thanks Lissana' I said with a warming smile.

'Now what should we do and where are we going Lissana' I said as I took a sipped.

' Well now that you said it I have really no idea' Lissana scratched her head and smiled at me.

I almost choked my tea and glared at Lissana.

' Wha-what do you mean' I asked as I put down the cup of tea

' We-well maybe this black guy know right, I just received a letter and it saids that we must go into the guild well maybe an academy.' Lissana said as she looked at me.

' A-a letter huh so you also have one eh' I said as I put my fingers on my chin.

' Ehhh so you have one too Lucy. That's great' Lissana said with a smile.

The limo car stopped and the black guy leave inside the limo car and opened our door.

'Milady we're here now' The butler said with a bow.

'Thank you' Lissana said with a warming smile

' Its my pleasure' replied the butler with a smile on his face.

We leave inside the limo and the butler drove away.

'I guess he's not bad at all but weird right Lissana' I looked at Lissana and see her shocked face.

'T-th-that's' Lissana stuttered as she pointed to the bulding.

' What is it Lissana' I asked and looked at where she is pointing. My jaws drop from what I see and it seems my eyes is about to bulged out.

' Is that F-f-fairy A-academy' I stuttered with a shocked face painted on my face.

* * *

**Dang: **I'm sorry if its too short minna~san I'm trying my best too make it long

**Lucy: **Yeah! please review, like and follow this fic. Critics is very appreciated

**Dang: **Aye! and thank you for reading.


End file.
